edennoorifandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Relikz
Welcome Hi, welcome to Eden no Ori Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Rauleli page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 19:55, September 22, 2011 Hi Hi Rauleli, on behalf of WilliamKen and I, we both welcome you to this wiki. WilliamKen is at this moment busy with other projects, but he will come back very soon. At this moment I am the most contributor on this wiki. Although I can't speak for WilliamKen about your request adding as Admin. But I have met your predecessors whom layed claims about their past achievements. Some of them even boast their dedication to this wiki. So far I have seen them only correcting grammar, adding/editing few words here and there. I have no problem with that. I prefer they write words or better yet an paragraph somewhere. If you have suggestion, write it/the codes to one of us. We will take it under advisement. I hope you will check this wiki out all its contents. Jasonx11 21:43, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Nice to meet you. And thanks to Jason for the introduction. Anyway, I can put you as the same rank as Jason if you don't mind, however the image you sent me isn't of the best quality. I'm still trying to find a logo to fit it, so if you find a great one, please feel free to inform me and I'll add it! Will 13:30, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Rauleli, if you do come back after school, I would appreciate your help with quite a few things to make this place look "more proffesional" to so to speak!! Will 04:32, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Mainly the front page for now. I'm going to wait till see what we do with the character profiles when they're completed since they may be as lengthy as Natsu's (Sengoku's at least). Like, getting a banner, possibly even a background. Will 00:46, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Alsoooooo How do you get such an amazing signature button? Will 14:09, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Possibly the most confusing thing I have ever seen. Will 14:15, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Looking great. :) Will 02:31, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Great Work! Much liking what you have done! Amazing work, thank you!! Could I ask how do you insert backgrounds into this and a banner?? Will 00:14, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Paragraphing I've noticed it for awhile, but never came up with a fixing problem, but why aren't paragraphs working correctly on the wikia? Check out any of the main characters from Akagami to Oomori to Segawa, the text is couped up together despite me putting a paragraph in. I tried (and have) done double paragraphs to make a space between text but it looks rather odd... Do you know why?? I think it's because of the pictures, but I think we need pictures for the profiles, too... Will 05:58, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'm sure I know how to make a logo and background, but I need to get a good one for both. The other problem is editing the header at the top, so it's like most of the other wikias, including Fairy Tail's: http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity I'm talking about the *On the Wiki **Wiki Activity **Random Page **New Photos **Chat *Media **Manga ***Chapters ***Manga Omakes ***Chapter Covers ***Hiro Mashima **Anime ***Episodes ***Anime Only Episodes ***OVAs ***Anime Omakes **Video Games ***Fairy Tail Portable Guild ***Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2 ***Sunday VS Magazine: Shuuketsu! Choujou Daikessen! **Music ***Endings ***Openings *Universe **Locations ***Earth Land ***Edolas ***Magnolia Town ***Fairy Tail Guild ***Tower of Heaven ***Tenrou Island **Fights ***Natsu Dragneel vs. Zeref ***Gajeel Redfox vs. Pantherlily ***Mirajane vs. Freed Justine ***Erza Scarlet vs. Jellal Fernandes ***Lucy Heartfilia vs. Angel ***Gray Fullbuster vs. Ultear Milkovich ***Natsu Dragneel vs. Gildarts Clive ***Elfman vs. Evergreen ***Makarov vs. Jose Porla ***Zeref vs. Hades **Magic ***Dragon Slayer Magic ***Celestial Spirit Magic ***Sleep Magic ***Lightning Magic ***Take Over ***Requip ***Death Magic ***Ice-Make ***Ushi no Koku Mairi ***Crash **Guilds ***Fairy Tail ***Lamia Scale ***Phantom Lord ***Blue Pegasus ***Twilight Ogre ***Grimoire Heart ***Oración Seis ***Tartaros ***Raven Tail **Important Terms ***Mage ***Guild ***Dark Guild ***Celestial Spirit ***Dragon Slayer ***Magic Council ***Ten Wizard Saints ***Lost Magic ***Jewels ***Jobs **Timeline ***Detailed Timeline ***Story Arcs ***Macao arc ***Galuna Island arc ***Phantom Lord arc ***Tower of Heaven arc ***Fighting Festival arc ***Oración Seis arc ***Edolas arc ***Tenrou Island arc *Characters **Fairy Tail ***Natsu Dragneel ***Lucy Heartfilia ***Erza Scarlet ***Gray Fullbuster ***Happy ***Mirajane ***Gajeel Redfox ***Juvia Lockser ***Romeo Conbolt ***Mavis Vermilion **Edolas ***Mystogan ***Lucy Ashley ***Erza Knightwalker ***Faust ***Pantherlily ***Hughes ***Natsu Dragion ***Sugarboy **Villains ***Zeref ***Hades ***Jose Porla ***Faust ***Erigor ***Azuma ***Erza Knightwalker ***Bora **Dragons ***Igneel ***Grandeeney ***Metalicana ***Dragon King ***Acnologia **Factions ***Team Natsu ***Thunder God Tribe ***Element 4 ***Trinity Raven ***The Trimens ***Light Team ***Shadow Gear ***Seven Kin of Purgatory **Galleries ***Character Image Gallery ***Bonus Gallery ***Chapter Covers *Community part. Will 01:47, November 5, 2011 (UTC) That's fine. How do I promote you? :P Will 04:02, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Done, good sir. Will 10:48, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Love it Love what you're doing man. Serioulsy making the site look more proffesional!! Will 23:46, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Hmm.... I was thinking the background could be a white background with the green trees and such from volumes 1-14 you know with all the leaves? I assume you know how to convert colours, right?? It could be relatively easy to make I think, if you want, I can try and upload it and you add it as a background? As for the logo, I'm not sure! Also the paragraphing thing seems to be happening to all character pages. Maybe rules? I guess? Oh! I also need a chapter template... Sorry for overloading you with information!! >< Will 00:17, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Fewww. No problem, and thanks so much, good luck and have fun an' all!! Will 00:21, November 9, 2011 (UTC) 'Tis... BLOOD AMAZING!!!!! Great job, it looks amazing. As for the trees, I think the best way if one would have the time is to grab "full" trees from the sides of the cover (eg. Volume 5, top left has a copy/paste. Etc...) Will 22:57, November 9, 2011 (UTC) I'll get some examples after school tonight. :P Will 23:18, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Good job, actually! Looking good, do you think you can get Sengoku from vol 10 cover or something in it?? Not now, when you have time or something! Sorry for asking so much. Will 22:49, November 10, 2011 (UTC) {C Mine would be the blue I used for Arita's character box. Any specific reason why? :P Will 13:31, November 21, 2011 (UTC) my favorite colour is apple green ^^ and yours ? Yup The navigation one is just epic, of course. Great job. But what is the toll background? Will 04:22, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Ooh, everything looks great, but the only thing that didn't change are the toolbox and navigation bar. Will 04:41, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Nope. It's the usual green header for me. Will 04:50, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Another thing learned ah thank u did not know that ^^ Veggiebul 16:27, November 25, 2011 (UTC) I know ^^" yeah I know but first I did not have the index ^^ now that I have it it is organiced enough to keep everything I kept things like colour codes though ^^ you are btw doing a fantastic job on the wiki , you made the layout right ? Veggiebul 19:21, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Will do the images of first and second game tomorrow! So busy with CoE scanning today Will 13:55, November 26, 2011 (UTC) i know that with the double bracket. Some of my earlier work involve copy links from another page. That's why you see full links. Since I don't have time to correct it, so I will let someone else to do it. Jasonx11 07:19, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Almost done Almost done with the Second game!! Will 17:39, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Ahh~~ Looks cool!! I like the first one the best!! Great work, you're pretty awesome with Photoshop. You should ask Jason and Veggie, too! Will 06:51, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Winter Background I really love it ^^ :D great job :) I'm a studend in grafic designing maybe I can help you out if you get to bussy ^^ :) Veggiebul 22:05, December 3, 2011 (UTC) if u need help so if you need help you can ask me ^^ Veggiebul 20:52, December 4, 2011 (UTC) can you watch out when you added picture into the content. You deleted a whole section of my writing of Yarai's profile.Jasonx11 05:50, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Slideshow You know how a lot of Wikia's have a slideshow at the front page? Is it possible for us to get one of them!? I dunno how to insert one, haha. :o Will 04:36, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Hi ^_^ Yo Leli! Didn't realize you were here till now XD Ezere Fernandez (talk) 03:56, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Hello there i just got sigh up fair y tail today my account was been block http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:TinyFairytailLotus i don't know why is happen i didn't do noting can you fix my account, please..